


Big, Beautiful Heart on a Chain

by llyn



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn
Summary: This was written for an anonymous ficlet request on twitter for a Takeruki drunk blow jobThank you for your request anon, and I hope you like it!





	Big, Beautiful Heart on a Chain

“Take-chan, will you get me another?”

“Mm, no.” 

“A cider this time—wait. No?” Haruki brushed his hair back from his flushed face, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. “Take- _ chan _ .”    


“You’ve had so many.”

“So’ve you. Let’s keep going.” Under the booth where they sat, Haruki’s leg pressed against Yatake’s. Yatake’s bandmates had left long ago, but Yatake couldn’t tear himself away. Cramped with Haruki on the same side of the booth, with his arm draped behind his friend and a tab at the bar in his name, it almost felt like—

“ _ Please _ ?” Haruki leaned his weight against him. He was so fucking cute when he was drunk. 

“Alright. Spoiled.” 

“Yay!” Haruki clapped his hands together. 

“You know no one else would spoil you like I do,” Yatake said, standing up. He meant it to be playful, but for a moment Haruki lowered his eyes. Like he was hurt. Like he was thinking about Kaji.

Then Haruki smiled and shrugged a shoulder up. “Of course,” he said. He shooed Yatake away to the bar. Waiting to be served, Yatake watched him struggle with his pack of cigarettes, wondering what kind of damage was done in hiding from yourself. No one was better at pretending everything was fine than Haruki. Except maybe Yatake. 

Fucking Kaji. Yatake would fight him if he thought he stood a chance.  _ For what?  _ His sober mind asked. Yatake took a shot at the bar before taking their beers back to the booth, thinking _ For everything. _ For stealing Haruki’s big, beautiful heart and dragging it along as if that meant nothing.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Haruki asked, putting his phone away as Yatake came up. 

Alright, so he’d got too worked up. He smiled at Haruki, “Nothing. You’re cute.” 

“Don’t say that.” Haruki blushed up to his ears, dragging his bangs forward to hide in his hair. 

“I’ll say what I want.” 

“Yeah, but don’t say  _ that _ .”

“Why not? It’s true.” Yatake was just drunk enough to do what he’d watched Kaji do a hundred times. He curled a strand of Haruki’s long hair around his finger. Gold and red mixed prettily. It was as soft as it looked. 

“You’re nice,” Haruki said. 

“I’m not being nice,” Yatake said. He put an arm around Haruki, pulling him closer. “Don’t call me nice.” 

Haruki laughed, but he didn’t pull away. He leaned closer, whispering in Yatake’s ear, “Fine. You’re being mean, Take-chan.” His voice was low and smooth. “You don’t like boys.”

“I like you.” 

Haruki frowned, eyebrows knitting. “Prove it,” he said, then he tipped forward to press his lips to Yatake’s, squeaking in surprise when Yatake kissed him back. His hand squeezed Yatake’s thigh painfully. He pulled back, blinking, “Wha—” 

Yatake licked his lips and kissed him again, deeper, pinching Haruki's chin between his fingers to keep him still. 

“ _ Mmf _ , Take—” 

“You like kissing me?” Yatake asked, resting his forehead against Haruki’s. He slid his hands into Haruki’s hair.

“I—yes,” Haruki said, quiet. He blinked his big, brown eyes, confused, but his gaze drifted down to Yatake's lips.

“Then don’t stop.” 

Haruki murmured his name again, but kissed him more eagerly now, opening his mouth when Yatake pushed his tongue in to slip over Haruki’s. Yatake knew almost everyone at this bar, and he didn’t want to get kicked out, but, well. He’d do it, if just to set the rumor in motion of his tongue down Haruki’s throat. He wanted Kaji to know. 

But Haruki pulled away again. “Take-chan?”

“Mm?” Yatake pushed his hair off his neck, kissing below his ear. Haruki shivered. 

“L-listen. Let’s go outside.” 

“Alright,” Yatake leaned back. Took a breath. “Alright.” It was fine. He followed Haruki onto the back patio, surprised when Haruki jumped the railing to the parking lot. He followed, a little worried Haruki was planning to be sick. They'd been drinking for hours. They'd put in a full shift. Even Yatake felt dizzy, though that might've been because of the kisses. Haruki led him behind the dumpsters, then pushed Yatake’s back against the brick wall, dropping to his knees. 

“Haru—” 

Haruki smiled up at him, tugging Yatake’s pants down. 

“God—” Yatake hit his head back against the brick when Haruki started to suck his cock, delicately holding his hair to the side with one hand. He was noisy, making Yatake’s toes curl each time he moaned around him. He kept looking up at Yatake, warm eyes shining in the streetlight, his mouth stretched impossibly wide and wet. 

For a moment Yatake thought of Kaji seeing them like this. He’d fucking love to chase him out of Haruki’s life like a bad dream. His Haru deserved a real man. He deserved everything. He sucked cock so sweetly. He didn’t care about the stink of the dumpsters or the mud on his knees or the catcalls from the smokers on patio, though he did scrunch his nose up, pull off, and laugh when someone whistled. 

Yatake took his head in his hands and fucked his throat, ignoring everyone else, his heart squeezing tight as he fed his cock between Haruki's lips. He could be everything Haruki wanted. He could be rough, yanking his hair. He could be rude, calling Haruki a slut, even if it was only a whisper. But he couldn’t be careless, like there were a hundred Harukis in the world. There was only one. 


End file.
